


She loves me, She hates me

by AnonymousG



Series: Old Box Series [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousG/pseuds/AnonymousG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening out at the park. one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	She loves me, She hates me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey there! So I was doing some cleaning the other day and I found some of my fanfics in an old box ( hence the name) and I decided to publish it. Since I found this plot first, I will make this my first fanfic. Reviews and constructive critisms are welcomed.  
> Disclaimer: *Cat* HeySayG owns Victorious and all characters  
> *Jade* NO! She doesn’t own them  
> *Cat* Kaykay

It is a late evening and the sky is a blast of orange and light pink hues. At a wooden bench in the park, Tori sits between Jade’s legs and rests her head comfortably on the latter’s shoulder who in turn wraps her arms around the half-Latina. They sit horizontally on the bench in silence both enjoying a quiet moment of peace and relaxation away from everyone especially Trina. The park is located near Tori’s house so they don’t have to go far for such quiet moments.

Looking around, the brown eyed girl lands her gaze upon the bushes of red roses beside their bench. Sitting up slightly, she frees herself from Jade and bends forward to pluck a red rose. Then she leans back and adjusts herself before taking her previous position. Jade momentarily confused, chuckles lightly.

“Comfy?”

“Mhmm”

“Why did you murder that flower?”

Tori hold the flower and tan fingers pluck a petal letting it the wind carry it away. 

“She loves me”

Catching up on the half-Latina’s little game, Jade smirks and answers

“Not really”

“Jade…”  Tori whined and playfully elbows the girl with blue-green eyes.

“I’m being honest here” Jade replies feigning innocence. She giggles and repeats Tori’s actions earlier but with a different phrase.

“She hates me”

Tori taps her index finger on her chin and pretends to be deep in thought, a sight that Jade finds cute but not that she would admit it anyway.

“Hmm…maybe, maybe not”, Tori counters with a smirk.

“Good ol’ Tori don’t love me anymore? Boo-hoo” Jade answer back using her usual mock tone.

“For God’s sake I don’t talk like that”

Jade grins slyly and locks the half-Latina tight in her spot. Pale fingers immediately tickles Tori’s sides making the latter jump in surprise and unable to escape the torture. Jade only lets go of Tori when she is satisfied, her trademark smirk still in place. After a few moments of taking in oxygen the tan girl complained.

“What was that for?”

“I don’t like your answer”

“That’s not fair”

“I never play fair”

So they both continue playing the game, with their own phrase, bickering and fighting with a few playful punches and tickling here and there. It is of course not something unusual for them. Finally, it is Tori’s turn to answer as the Goth plucks the last petal,

“She loves me”

“Yeah, she does”

“I hate you, dork”

Tori flashed her megawatt smile as she remembered their agreement sometime ago. Whenever, Jade says something mean or one of her creative negative comments, Tori will take the opposite meaning.

“I love you too, gank”

Jade smiles and they both shared a loving kiss before enjoying the sunset in another comfortable silence. Tori doesn’t mind one bit the fact that she loves Jade or the fact that Jade probably would never say anything sappy. She will wait for those words to come willingly out of the green eyed girl.


End file.
